EXP Grinding
Experience grinding, or farming, is the tactic of sticking to an area and killing enemies simply for their experience in order to level up faster. Since each kill also results in adv points, used to increase stats and skill levels, and leveling up also grants a bonus of adv points, this is pretty much an easy and effective strategy. However, it is possible to both experience grind and farm for gold. Also, if a player is playing the Collector's Edition, how a player kills a foe is also a factor. Tips for Grinding One of the most important things for Exp Grinding is location, location, location. It is important to know what enemies spawn there, how often they spawn there, and if necessary, how easy is it to retreat. For example, until a player has access to a means of removing poison, i.e. shrine, spell, or potion, he or she had best not linger long in an area where there are a lot of poisonous foes. Keep in mind that many enemies spawn much faster at night rather than during the day. Some enemies spawn more at a time depending upon day or night, or tend to show up in areas only rarely at various times. If a player is trying to level up a particular weapon or magic skill, especially one that is lower than their main ones, in the Collector's Edition then it is best to use that skill as the main method of combat during the grind. For example, say a mage player normally uses Arcane Magic skill but needs to raise his or her Nether Magic skill in order to get a desired class. Since in the CE skills cost to raise lowers with each use, by focusing on using Nether Magic attack spells during the grind, the player not only earns more Exp/Adv points, but also makes it easier to raise the required skill. Suggested Monsters The best targets for grinding are, of course, the ones that offer the biggest payout. However, this varies depending upon the player's level/ability as well as the area the player is in. Perhaps the second most effective way is to kill Moonbeasts. They always spawn in groups of two or more and can be easily killed by luring them to the lake and shooting them with a bow, throwing knifes, magic, etc. from the water. This is also a good way to obtain a moonstone, but remember that only one is necessary. There is no point in picking up extras. One of the most effective enemy to grind is a Fire Drake. They are easy to fight, prdictable and are worth about 200,000 EXP a piece. All you have to do is walk around them and attack them with long rage attacks or magic. They have shown some weakness to Ice based spells of any type. These might take a while but if your a low level character it pays off. Suggested Locations Some spots are good for hanging out and just waiting for the monsters to come to you. Northwoods The temple ruins near the starting part is a great place to hang out. Most enemies will not enter it, so can be attacked with relative ease. No poisonous monsters spawn while players are in it, and it is very close to the fire to recharge spells or repair, so players can engage in farming/grinding with ease. Fargrove The top floor of the Catacombs is a good place to hang out. The proximity to the stairs makes for an easy escape if one is poisoned, near defeat, or just needs to sell off junk. The skeleton and rat fodder make good practice leveling up weapon or magic skills, especially lower level ones. The skeletons as well as thieves offer items to sell off and in the latter's case, gold. Rats, bats, spiderlings, as well as Skeletons and Ghouls all offer nether kataals. The headless brutes and haunted ghosts are rare, and while extremely dangerous to lower level players, also offer a large payout. If a player runs into trouble, a hasty retreat is possible and a quick trip to the shrine at the temple next door will heal the player up. Then a visit to the shops to sell off loot, a stay at the inn to repair and recharge, then back to the catacombs. The entry to the Slums is perhaps the best Fargrove farming spot. This is the most dangerous area inside of Fargrove, and the various thieves, brigands, and so on come fairly quickly. Lower level players may wish to avoid, and then would best be advised to only travel here during daylight hours to avoid being overwhelmed. For the more advanced players, this area offers plenty of fodder for weapon and magic training, and since the majority of foes are human they drop gold and loot. If the player waits in the area by the door, the player will see any and all foes approaching and be able to act accordingly. Then when the player is out of room or otherwise needs to leave, there is no problem accessing the exit, which leads to the shop area.